Tell Me You Love Me
by Sailor Marty Rae
Summary: Zoro and Sanji love each other. They've shown it again and again. Sanji can say I love you, so why can't Zoro?
1. We're telling the crew?

Happiness. It was the only word that tore through the young man's mind as he lay there, wrapped in his lovers strong arms. He smiled slightly, craning his neck to see the face of the man he lay with. His partner Zoro was snoring contently, one arm around Sanji's waist, the other on his stomach, intertwined with the boys fingers. Sanji had his head on Zoro's chest, and he breathed silently, taking in the moment. They couldn't lay like that forever. Nami would come to wake them...she'd see them. The cover they'd had for months would be blown. Just a few more moments...and then he'd move...  
>Sanji awoke to a finger prodding at his forehead.<br>"Sanji. Sanji. Sanji. SANJI."  
>"LUFFY WHAT?!" The boy shot up, or at least tried to, forgetting that he had fallen asleep in Zoro's arms.<br>"I think you're in the wrong bed." The young cook glanced around drowsily, screaming, which woke the swordsman.  
>"Sanji?!" Zoro did his best to act surprised. Sanji jumped off the bed, wearing only pajama pants, like usual, he blushed like mad.<br>"We were so tired after our conversation last night we must have fallen asleep."  
>The cook was calm, slipping a cigarette in between his soft lips, lighting it.<br>"So...breakfast?" He sighed.  
>"Yes Luffy. Wake everyone up." Luffy bounded off, grinning and laughing. Sanji took a deep breath, the nicotine filling and coating his lungs, before letting it out slowly.<br>"It was too close that time."  
>"You're the one who didn't leave at the correct time."<br>"You're the one who fell asleep!" The boy glared at the swordsman, huffing. He took a drag on his cigarette.  
>"Damn you..." He sighed.<br>"Love you too." He chuckled in his deep, gruff voice. The blonde stretched. It was much too hot for his usual suit.  
>"Alright. Breakfast time." He shoved his hands in his pockets and left the room.<br>When the swordsman arrived at breakfast, Luffy and Usopp were fighting over their food again.  
>"You idiots!" Sanji smacked the back of their heads, giving Zoro a hidden half smile, placing a plate in front of Nami.<br>"Nami! Look at the wonderful breakfast I made you!" He grinned. It was easy for him to carry on as if he still 'loved' Nami, to cover up his and Zoro's love. Zoro chuckled and took a swig of his whiskey, not even bothering to sit down.  
>"I still have a lot of training to get done…"<br>"But we're almost to the island!"  
>"Yeah Zoro! Don't you wanna wait out here with all of us?" Luffy stuck out his bottom lip, and Zoro waved him off.<br>"After that back injury…" His voice trailed off. Everyone believed that the back injury had been from training in the middle of the night. Only Sanji and Zoro knew the truth.  
>"I still don't understand how that happened." Chopper had padded up behind him, placing his hooves on Zoro's lower back.<br>"I told you! I was fighting and I threw out my back."  
>"But it's never happened before-"<br>"It happened."  
>"Zoro! Tell the truth." Sanji sighed and took a long drag on his cigarette. Everyone looked from the blonde cook to the green haired swordsman.<br>"Sanji…?"  
>"Is there a problem my love?" He smirked. Chopper started laughing.<br>"Sanji told me a while ago how you hurt your back. It was just a matter of time before you told everyone." He smiled sweetly as the blonde strode over, dropping his cigarette on the ground and grinding it to dust under his heel, kissing the swordsman lightly on the lips. Zoro blushed madly, wrapping his arms around the boys waist and kissing back.  
>"Well? Got anything to say?" Sanji turned towards their now shocked crew-mates.<br>"So…you guys love each other then?" Luffy's voice was quiet.  
>"Yes you knucklehead. Got a problem?"<br>"No. I'm fine with it. As long as it doesn't interfere with our travels."  
>"That's right." Nami piped up, standing. "As long as there's still food on the table and enemies being sliced in half, you guys will be fine."<br>She smiled. "But if you two get so wrapped up in each other that we can't sleep because there's a racket coming from your bedrooms-" She looked between the two. "Then you'll have to find another ship."  
>" Isn't it Luffy's job to say that?"<br>"YEAH!"  
>"Fine. But don't think just because I'm not the captain I wont be making rules around here." The crew kept fighting and laughing, but it was all distant to the boys. Sanji turned to look Zoro in the eyes, reaching up to press their lips together. Usopp gently pushed them towards the cabins, and Zoro led Sanji away. They could do whatever. They were being given the opportunity to make love and mean it, and not have to worry about being caught.<br>"I don't get it." Nami looked down at Chopper, hearing his voice.  
>"What don't you get?"<br>"Why did Sanji pretend to love you for so long?" He looked up at Nami, an innocent expression across his face.  
>"They were afraid of what we would think. So Sanji kept cover for as long as they could. But it had to come out sometime." She laughed, going back to her desk to check on their course, leaving Chopper to glance around at the crew.<p>

The couple had hardly made it to Zoro's bedroom before they were tugging restlessly at each others clothes. Their kisses had gained intensity and got longer, as Sanji was pushed back on the bed. The swordsman straddled the cook's waist and kissed him deeply, his hands roaming the boy's chest.  
>"Zoro…" He paused, pulling away for a moment.<br>"I love you."


	2. Getting Advice

Zoro lay awake late that night, listening to the waves rock the ship back and forth. He sighed deeply, holding Sanji close and running his thumb along the smooth skin of the cooks pale shoulder.  
>"Zoro?" He looked down at the blonde, who was still snuggled close, with his head resting between the crook of Zoro's neck and chin.<br>"Yeah?" all he heard in response was a soft snore. Zoro tightened his grip on the boy, staring up at the rafters of their room. Sanji had said I love you so many times already...Shouldn't HE have said it back by now? He had dropped hints and things, little notes around the kitchen, cute little romantic things like that. Well, they probably weren't as romantic or cute as they were meant to be. Zoro wasn't exactly that kind of guy. He had said everything hinting that he loved Sanji, except coming right out and saying it. He thought it, he thought those words a million times a day...but his mouth wouldn't form the sentence. He slowly got out of the boys grasp and stood, pulling the blankets up to Sanji's chin and pulling some clothes on over his boxers. He took one last glance at the boy before leaving the room and heading down to Nami's. He knocked lightly on the door with his knuckles, blushing a little. What am I DOING?! I've never asked anyone for help before...especially not her- His thoughts were interrupted as Nami pulled the door open, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
>"Zoro? What's wrong?" She looked him up and down, noticing the tint of red on his cheeks.<br>"Well...uh...I-It's about Sanji..." He stuttered to get the words out, blushing brighter. Nami gestured for him to come in, and she shut the door behind him.  
>"What's the problem?"<br>"Well…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I love Sanji…I do…but I've never actually said the words out loud to him…" The swordsman stared at the ground. He had never ACTUALLY felt embarrassed before. But talking about THIS? With HER? Bleh. Nami's laughter pierced through his thoughts and he looked up at her.  
>"Zoro, don't worry so much!" She sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her bright orange hair over her shoulder. "You'll be able to say I love you when YOU'RE ready. Sanji was just ready before you. It doesn't mean you love him any less. It just means that you want to wait." He sighed.<br>"Did you love her?" the navigators voice was quiet.  
>"Her who?"<br>"That girl. The reason you want to be the world-"  
>"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS." His voice had risen to almost a shout, and he was pointing a finger at Nami.<br>"Sorry…" He dropped his arm.  
>"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I don't know." He glared at her. "But she's gone now and I don't ever want to hear you mention her again."<br>"I'm sorry-"  
>"Quit it. Goodnight." He turned and left without another word, returning to Sanji's side. He laid back in the bed like he had before, pulling the boy close and sighing happily. Had he loved Kuina when they were young? Well of course he loved her, but it was more of a brothersister kind of love….but was it really the reason he could't say I love you to Sanji? Zoro looked down at Sanji's sleeping form, kissing the top of his head. He smelled of smoke and delicious spices, the names of which he only knew because of that nights dinner. He loved Sanji, he truly did.  
>But he just couldn't tell him yet.<p> 


	3. Women's Intuition

"Luffy!" Nami ran up to her captain, sitting on the front edge of the ship.  
>"Nami? What's wrong?" He swallowed the bit of meat he was chewing, and then began licking the bone. She smiled and held up a map.<p>

"We need to make a pit stop! It's on the way to our next stop anyway, and I think it would really help our situation right now!" Their airheaded captain examined the map closely.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah! Zoro's hometown." Luffy stared at her.

"He wants to go there?"

"I don't know." she twirled a lock of hair on her finger. "But im sure it'll help!"

"How do you know?" She smirked.

"I'm a woman. That's how."


	4. I promised her

When Zoro awoke the next morning, he was alone in bed. He rubbed his eyes, stretching his arm out to check the area where Sanji usually was. It was still warm. He sat up, still a bit groggy, before hearing the usual voices from the galley.  
>"THAT'S MINE!"<br>"BUT I WANT IT!"  
>"I PUT IT ON MY PLATE!"<br>"So?"  
>"LUFFY!"<br>"USOPP!"  
>"BOTH OF YOU KNUCKLEHEADS SHUT UP AND EAT!" The green haired swordsman laughed at Sanji's way of shutting them up, but it didn't even work for two seconds before the footsteps began, franticly running across the ship, with little bits of;<br>"GUM GUM, ATTAAAAACK!"  
>And:<br>"USOPP RUBBER BAND OF DOOM!" Plus screaming. Lots of screaming. Zoro finally emerged from his room, walking to the table and looking at Sanji, Nami and Chopper, who were all smiling like idiots.  
>"Quit that. It's freaky." He sat down and took a bite of his share of breakfast, washing it down with water.<br>"We're visiting your hometown Zoro!" He choked on the water and spit it across the deck, coughing and spitting out a little bit at a time.  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"You know, to visit Kui-"  
>"NO!" He ran to the ruttier, frantically pulling at it and kicking it. "No…no no no no NO!" Nami followed him in, pulling him away.<br>"Zoro! What has gotten into you?!"  
>"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE KUINA OUT OF THIS!" Tears had begun to well up in his eyes, and he turned away. He refused to let his crewmates see him cry. Not even Sanji. No…ESPECIALLY not Sanji.<br>"I told you to. Now get us off this path." His voice trembled, and he struggled to keep it calm.  
>"No." He turned to face their navigator, whose arms were crossed firmly over her chest.<br>"Zoro…." Sanji had followed them in. "Just let it go." Zoro turned to face him.  
>"I'm not going back there. Not now. Not until I become the world's greatest swordsman! I PROMISED HER THAT!" tears had begun streaming down that normally so stoic face, and he dashed from the room, pushing them all to the side and running back to his own room, slamming the door. He felt like a kid again….Remembering that day…so clearly. He wiped the tears from his eyes as quickly as they came, trying to stop the memories.<br>"Zoro! Open the door." Sanji knocked lightly, jiggling the doorknob. "Let me in Zoro…" He turned and opened the door a crack, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sanji shut and locked the door, sitting beside him and taking his hand.  
>"Look…."<br>"Just stop. You can't say you understand how I feel because you don't." He sighed and looked away from the cook, who pulled his face back to look him straight in the eye.  
>"I don't care…." He kissed him lightly, running his hand from his chin, over his neck and stopping it on Zoro's chest.<br>"I love you, and I'll be here no matter what. Why don't you just rest for today….alright? I'll be right here beside you. I'm sure Usopp can change Nami's mind…" He chuckled slightly and lay back with the swordsman, listening to his breathing and feeling his body relax, little by little, before he was asleep. Sanji sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling. Zoro obviously loved Kuina back in his childhood….he just never admitted it. But how would that affect their relationship? It shouldn't get in the way….Unless he still loved her. That's silly! He thought, laughing quietly to himself. Zoro obviously loves HIM. SANJI…  
>Right?<p> 


	5. Tell me, Zoro

Once again, Sanji was the first one awake. He always had to be, considering if her wasn't, the rest of the crew- and by crew, he meant Luffy, would kill him if there wasn't breakfast when they woke up. He sighed, holding his cigarette between his pointer and middle fingers, leaning against the wall and watching their bacon sizzle. There certainly was something wrong with Zoro….something HAD happened with him and Kuina….before she, you know, died. Sanji just had to figure it out.  
>"Sanji?" He looked up at the sound of his captain's voice.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Is breakfast almost ready?" The cook chuckled.<br>"Almost."  
>"YEAH!" He ran out, bumping into Zoro as he did so. The man walked in and wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist from behind, sighing into his neck.<br>"Nami finally changed courses…."  
>"That's great!" Sanji turned to face him, seeing the upset look in his eyes. "Well why are you still upset then? Come on Zoro!" Zoro stayed silent, hugging Sanji closer. "Zoro?" Sanji pulled away slightly, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. "You love me, right?" He was whispering at this point, worried as to why Zoro never gave him a clear response to his question.<br>"Sanji….let's just get to breakfast…." He tried to move, but the blonde haired cook had pinned him against the wall.  
>"I'm not letting you do this any longer. Zoro….You act like you love me, and I love you, so god damn much….why can't you just say it?" He cupped his cheek in one hand, rubbing his thumb across.<br>"I-I can't tell you that." Sanji looked taken aback.  
>"The heck?! Zoro, we tell each other everything!"<br>"I know…but I-"  
>"But what?!"<br>"I STILL LOVE HER OKAY!" He pushed Sanji off, tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't say it to you, because I never said it to her, okay?"  
>"Zoro, things don't work that way!" His face was whiter than usual, and his cigarette fell from his lips to the floor. He ground it down, as Zoro attempted to leave the kitchen.<br>"Don't you DARE!" Sani grabbed his arm, yanking him back into the room, causing Zoro to send his fist flying back in anger, hearing the boy's nose cracking beneath his knuckles. He fell to the ground, blood beginning to drip from his nose. He stared up at Zoro in shock, terrified beyond belief.  
>"Zoro…." The swordsman turned and ran out, leaving the cook to wonder what in the hell happened with them.<br>Chopper had managed to fix his nose within a half an hour, patting his head.  
>"Are you sure you're alright?" The little reindeer looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes.<br>"Yeah, my nose is fine." Sanji replied casually, slipping a new cigarette between his teeth.  
>"I'm not talking about your nose. What happened with you and Zoro? I thought you guys loved each other…." His voice was quiet. Sanji sighed.<br>"That's what I thought."  
>"Well….You told us that you guys-"<br>"I've said I love you more times than I can count. He still can't say it because of some chick in his past." Chopper hopped up onto the bed beside him, putting a hoof on his hand.  
>"You know Zoro really loves you…right?" He looked down at the reindeer in confusion. "He does, I know it. In the time I've known him, I've never seen him smile so much. He gets this special look in his eye whenever he sees you. It's like the expression he makes when he's swinging around his swords. He loves you, he does. He probably just isn't used to the feeling." He laughed quietly, looking up at Sanji. "Just give him a little more time, okay?" He hopped off the bed and padded out, going back to where him, Usopp and Luffy were playing cards. Sanji sighed deeply and thought about everything he had said, laying back and staring at the rafters, drifting off to sleep.<p> 


	6. I'm done waiting

Dinner that night was quiet. Sanji's nose was bandaged up, and Zoro couldn't even look up without wanting to puke at the sight of what he'd done. The swordsman looked up, pulling in a deep breath.  
>"I changed my mind..." Nami looked up from her map, Robin from her book, and Usopp from stealing his food back from Luffy.<br>"What was that?" A blush crept across his softening expression as he looked down at his lap again.  
>"I need to go see Kuina..."<br>"Are you sure?" He nodded before standing and walking to the doorway.  
>"Ill be in the mast." The room went silent as he walked out, with everyone looking between each other. Nami grinned and stood, putting her hands on her hips.<br>"Okay Chopper! Wanna help me set the course?" He nodded and jumped up.  
>"Always!" Luffy and Usopp both ran out to the deck to finish their card game, leaving Robin, Franky, and Sanji in the room together. Sanji had dozed off on the table across from them. The woman chuckled and used her flower arms to pluck his head off the table.<br>"Cook? Are you alright?"  
>"Huh?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Uh...yeah. I just...didn't get much sleep..." Robin smiled and rested her chin in her palm.<br>"Were you worried about our swordsman?" The blonde blushed slightly and pulled his head out of her hands.  
>"Of course I was!" He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I want him to be okay! I want US to be okay! And he won't tell me what's wrong..." Suddenly something pushed him up from his chair and towards the door, and it wasn't until he was next to Robin did her realize it was her flower arms pushing him out.<br>"Go talk to him. Make up. Make OUT." With that she shoved him out of the room, slamming the door.  
>Zoro was doing what he did best. Exercising. Right now he was at sit up number 365. 366. 367. 36-<br>"Oi. Marimo." Sanji's voice pulled him from the trance he was in. He turned a sweaty face to look at the man in the hatch. "You okay?" Zoro sat up, wiping his forehead and leaning against the wall.  
>"Yeah. I'm fine."<br>"Damn liar."  
>"What?!" Sanji's response was to press his lips on his, wrapping his arms around the mans sweaty neck and not minding how they stuck to the bronzed skin beneath him.<br>"Sanji..." His voice was muffled. "What are you doing?" Sanji huffed and pulled away, placing a hand on his cheek.  
>"Zoro...I don't care what happened with you and Kuina. If you loved her, that's okay. If you're not ready to say it to me-"<br>"Stop!" Zoro pushed the man off his waist, growling. "Quit it with the pity okay?!"  
>"It's not pity, it's general concern."<br>"It's pity you asshole." Sanji kneeled in front of him, with his hands on Zoro's thighs.  
>"Look. Zoro, I love you. And no matter what, I'm willing to wait for you to be ready to say it back. You've shown me you love me. You've implied that you love me. You've shown me through smiles and gifts and touches and...sex for gods sake! But if you can't figure it out soon..." His voice trailed off, causing Zoro to look up in concern. "I'm not waiting for you."<p> 


	7. Curly browed anger

A/N: aaaah! I love you guys so much! Sorry this one took a while. I'm rewriting the whole story, so it's taken some time to rethink it all. Just keep reviewing for me okay? I really need you to, okay?  
>I love you guys!<p>

Zoro watched as the love of his life climbed down the hatch and to the deck, leaving him alone with his sweaty mats and weights. His mouth refused to form words and his eyes refused to look anywhere but the spot on the floor where Sanji was formally sitting. In his head, he could say I love you like nothing else. He would sit there and imagine the first time he said it...bringing the blonde a bottle of sake and some snacks, cuddling together, then letting it spill out of his mouth during a sweet kiss. But when it came to forming the words and finally confessing, his mouth twitched irritably and his palms began to sweat. Visions of Kuina would float across his mind, and it felt like if the words came out then, he'd be saying it to her, not Sanji. Hopefully going home and telling her everything would work. Right?  
>Sanji on the other hand, was furiously cooking. And by furiously, I mean he was flipping the rice so hard some of it didn't land back in the pan. Chopper was in there too, sitting at the table a few feet away. The blondes face was a light shade of pink, but Chopper wasn't sure if it was from blushing or anger. Or maybe both. When the rice was done he moved the pan to the side and reached up, rubbing his temples and staring down at his shoes.<br>"Sanji? Are you okay?" The reindeer looked over with a concerned expression.  
>"Yeah. I just can't stand waiting any longer." Waiting for the return of feelings had brought him to the point where he refused to even have sex with the man. I mean, why have sex with someone who doesn't love you? It seemed pointless, whether Sanji loved the stubborn Marimo with his whole being or not. Chopper jumped up on the counter and sat there, frowning and looking up at the cook.<br>"What?" Chopper continued to stare. "Quit that!" Sanji turned and started packing the rice away for later use.  
>"Zoro loves you."<br>"No he doesn't."  
>"He does!"<br>"SHUT UP!" The blonde slammed a container of rice on the ground, his face bright red. Choppers eyes were wide with fear as he scooted back. "He doesn't love me. He loves Kuina." Sanji walked past the reindeer and straight to the men's rooms, tears already running across his cheeks. He kicked open the door, looking down upon Usopp and Luffy.  
>"GET OUT!" Both of them scrambled to their feet and ran out, one of them pushing the door shut on their way. Sanji stood in the middle of the now empty room, hands clenched tight and face scrunched in anger. This was getting too out of hand. A simple person in Zoro's past shouldn't tear them apart...yet she was. Sanji couldn't hate her for it. It wasn't HER fault. But it wasn't Zoro's either. That being said, why was he angry, anyway? ARGH. All these things were making his head spin. His stomach hurt and his head pounded.<br>He really hoped Zoro could get his head straight soon.


	8. I wish you could answer me

A/N: hello my lovelies! I love all of you SO MUCH! Like you have NO idea!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried I make it longer than the others! :)

It was another few days before the ship docked in Zoro's town, off on a side of the island where no one would see it. The swordsman stood on the deck by the railing, his hands clenched tightly around it.  
>"Are you going-"<br>"Don't rush me!" He snapped, not even looking back at the feisty red head as he did. She backed away, turning and running back into the navigation area with Luffy. Zoro took in a deep breath, climbing over the edge and down the ladder. Thoughts roamed through his mind as he went, images swimming around. What was he going to say when he got there? What would he do? What if her dad was there? Before he knew it his feet had touched land. It took a moment or two before his grip released the ladder. Zoro turned and faced the little village, feeling tiny and inferior in its shadow. He glanced around, before walking forward on the path he used so many times as a child. Surprisingly, he didn't get lost like he did in other places, his hands shoved in his pockets and swords still attached to his hip. Little kids ran past, screaming and laughing like him an Kuina would do.  
>"Zoro?" He spun around, hands reflexively grabbing the handles of his swords as he did so, mouth opening for the third before realizing who it was. The man standing before him was tall and thin, with large glasses and dark blue hair. He smiled behind his glasses, standing tall and looking at the swordsman. "Well well well. Look at how much you've grown!"<br>"Koshiro...?" Zoro let go of his swords, his hands falling limply to his sides as he did something he rarely ever did. He rushed forward and hugged the man tightly, before stepping back and resting his right hand on his swords, the other hanging limply.  
>"What brings you back?" Koshiro motioned for Zoro to follow as he walked back to his dojo, smiling.<br>"Well...I'm having some issues with a crew mate..." The words had barely left his lips as he reached the doorway of the dojo, his oncoming breath hitching somewhere between his lungs and mouth. It looked exactly as it did the night he had left, only...there were two new pictures on the wall. Up in the front of the room were frames holding up pictures of young children. One of Kuina, the other of Zoro.  
>"This trouble with a crew mate. Is it relationship problems?" Koshiro was setting up some tea on a table in the middle of the dojo. Zoro set down his swords against the wall, kneeling by the table. His hand found its way to the back of his neck, scratching the area as his eyebrows furrowed together in thought.<br>"It was. I don't know if it is anymore."  
>"Why do you say that?"<br>"Well...I kind of couldn't say that I loved...him..." His eyes flicked up to look for any type of reaction before he continued, "and now he's mad at me." There was a click of ceramic on ceramic as the teacher set down his cup, folding his hands in his lap.  
>"Why can't you?"<br>"Because...I never got the chance to tell her. Because I didn't know it when she died. I didn't know it until It was time to tell him, and I couldn't."  
>"So you believed coming back here and telling her would help?"<br>"It wasn't my idea."  
>"Who's idea was it then?"<br>"Our stupid navigator."  
>"But you went along with it."<br>"Not really."  
>"Well you're here, aren't you?" Silence rested between the two as they sat there, Zoro looking into his tea and Koshiro staring intently at the boy.<br>"I guess I am."  
>"Did you want to talk to her?" Zoro's hands clenched the fabric beneath them, his knuckles turning white with the strain. He nodded slightly, pushing against his legs and standing. He sighed heavily as he made his way to the door, walking out and letting his feet guide him to Kuina's gravestone. It was small, and sat beneath a large tree. There was a bamboo sparring sword leaning against it, obviously old, yet well taken care of. Zoro sat down in front of the stone, elbows on his knees an head resting on the backs of his hands. He stayed silent for a few moments, blinking away tears that wanted to roll down his cheeks.<br>"So...I know I promised I wouldn't come back until I became the worlds greatest swordsman, but...there's an emergency. I kind of...I have a boyfriend, you see? He's the cook on this ship I live on...oh, by the way, I'm a pirate. Well, a good pirate really. But I'm still a swordsman. I'm Luffy's swordsman. Am I getting off topic?" Zoro looked up at the headstone and chuckled to himself. "Sorry about that. Well, back to my problem. My boyfriend. His name is Sanji. He's my entire world really. We spend every waking moment together, and it's not just because we're on the same crew. I...I gave him my first kiss, and..." He blushed slightly before he continued. "My virginity. Both of which, I uh...I subconsciously would have wanted to give to you. I mean, we were young. I didn't even know what sex was then. Frankly I didn't truly know what it was until I met Sanji..." Zoro was laying on his back now, watching the clouds roll by. "But anyway...he keeps telling me he loves me. But he's getting angry cause I can't say it back yet. I don't know if I'm ready to say it. I just CANT form the words around him. I know I feel the same for him as he does for me...at least I think I do. I just don't want him to force me to say it. You know?" He rolled onto his stomach before pushing himself up onto his knees, bowing down before the stone. "And I think one of the reasons is that I never got to say it to you." The tears finally escaped at this, rolling off his cheeks and plopping in the dirt. He brought in a shaky breath as he sat up. "Kuina...I...I loved you...and I miss you every day of my life. You would have made a wonderful swordsman. Luffy would have loved you actually...you were strong. You had a happy attitude. Everything he looks for. Everyone on the crew would have loved you." Zoro smiled and sat up, sniffing. "But no one would have loved you more than I did."


	9. Just A Little Push

((Hey guys! Marty here! This is going to be the final chapter of Tell Me You Love Me. I'm so sorry for the huge wait, I've been struggling with school and friends and parents and depression, and it's just a huge mess. I want to thank each one of my readers for your support, and also apologize for how short the chapters turned out. I'm going to continue writing fanfiction, and if there's anything any of you would like to see on my page, just put it in a review or a message, and I'll do my best. Love you!))

By the time the sun broke through the clouds the next morning, Zoro was completely drained of all energy and tears. He hadn't slept, but he also hadn't moved from his spot atop of Kuina's grave, gripping a handful of grass. His face felt sticky and gross, and his throat was tight and dry.

"You okay?" He looked up at the sound of a man's voice, seeing Sanji standing there with his hands in his pockets, worry darting through his blue eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Zoro sat up, crossing his legs and wiping at his cheeks. Sanji sat beside him, grinding his cigarette in the dirt a few inches away from the grave.

"So. You're Kuina, huh?" The blonde smiled wearily. "I've heard a lot about you, from my friend Zoro here. He really loved you, back when you two were together." The swordsman looked over at Sanji, confused at first, but wanting to let him continue talking. "I've seen pictures. You're beautiful. And you would have made a wonderful swordsman, whether you're female or not. We have two very strong, very beautiful ladies on our crew. Their names are Nami and Robin. They wanted to meet you too, but I made them stay back, mainly to make sure Luffy didn't come over here and bother us." He reached out and gently took Zoro's hand in his, placing a neatly wrapped rice ball by the stone. "Long story short, I'm in love with your friend Zoro here. But, he loved you when he was younger and never got to tell you. Sometimes it hurts to hear him talk about you. I get jealous, but he really just misses you. And you sound like a wonderful person. So, my request, is that I'd like you to give Zoro your blessing, so that he can move on. And I mean that in the gentlest way possible, I really do. So I'm going to leave Zoro here with you for a bit longer, and I'll go wait in the kitchen of our ship. It was nice to meet you, Kuina." Sanji leaned in and placed a kiss on the top of her headstone, before letting go of Zoro's hand and standing up. He had only taken one step when Zoro's voice started to work again, tears rushing down his cheeks.

"Sanji, wait!" He lunged forward and grabbed the cooks slender hand, gripping it tight in his larger one.

"I…I love you, Sanji. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sanji blinked a few times, kneeling down in front of Zoro.

"Can you…Say that first part again?" He smiled, tears welling up behind his eyelids, glassing over his large blue eyes.

"I love you, Sanji." With that a pair of small hands pushed Zoro's back as hard as they could, causing Zoro to fall forward and crash his lips into Sanji's. They laid there for a bit, just holding each other and kissing deeply, tears falling and mixing together as they both cried from pure happiness.

Behind them, a small ghost-like child floated just above the ground, her short blue hair framing her tear covered cheeks.

_"Good job Zoro. I love you too."_


End file.
